


Misunderstood

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Yaoi, takainoo, tkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Jealous Yuya, secretive Inoo and there’s YabuHika in the middle of the mess.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Takaki Yuya! I love you so much. I wish you all happiness in world. Love you bae!

  
  
It has been two weeks. Takaki can’t take this anymore. He needs to know the truth.  
  
He doesn’t know what he did wrong. Inoo is avoiding him. Inoo sleeps in their apartment guest room and go out early in the morning, even on his day off. Takaki knows his boyfriend is a busy man, but when Inoo starts dodging him whenever he lures for intimacy, Takaki become suspicious.  
  
_Is Kei seeing someone else?_  
  
Takaki unintentionally saw an incoming message from Hikaru about a week ago that raised his sceptic thoughts even more. It is not the usual ‘member message’. It was more.  
  
Thinking about his boyfriend’s infidelity makes Takaki feels overwhelmed.  
  
Yabu enters the coffee shop, noticing Takaki the moment he steps in. he waves at Takaki to alert him about his arrival, but the boy only squints at him. Yabu orders his drinks and without further ado he immediately heads towards his group member with ice latte in his hand.  
  
“Do you know that I can see your scary face from the entrance?” says Yabu as he pulls the chair across the table. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Takaki folds his arms. “Your boyfriend is hitting on my boyfriend. That’s the problem.”  
  
Takaki’s harsh tone gets on Yabu’s nerves. “Firstly, there’s no need to talk rudely to me. And secondly, Hika loves me. There’s no way he will do that.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Gosh you are annoying,” Yabu sips his cold drinks, trying to cool down his temper.  
  
Takaki takes out his cell phone and shows the text message he snapped from Inoo’s phone to the boy.

**_Hika-nyan: Waiting for you. Everything is ready!_**

  
“Hika-nyan? Hika-nyan????” Takaki questions. “Don’t tell me you are not suspicious reading this!”  
  
Yabu laughs. “It’s just a message. Kei is spoiled with everyone, even Chii. Don’t take it too personally.”  
  
“They are seeing each other everyday!”  
  
“Yuya, you are being paranoid. Calm down…”  
  
Takaki takes a deep breath in and throws a long exhale. He closes his eyes for a few moments, before opening them back.  
  
“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Takaki eventually expresses his frustration. “Kei seems distance this past few weeks and I don’t know why.”  
  
“Maybe he’s stressed from work.”  
  
“No… not like this. No matter what happened, even when we fought, Kei would still sleep on our bed. But this time he gives me so many excuses to stay in the next room. Why would he do that?”  
  
“Ah…. I see… so 2 weeks no intercourse. No wonder you are cranky!”  
  
Takaki tsk. “That’s not funny.”  
  
Yabu put his iced latte on the table. “ _Gomen,_ I was just teasing. All right Yuya. Do you really think there’s something going on between Hika & Kei?”  
  
“Maybe… no… urghh I don’t know! What I know is Kei is not his usual self and I don’t know why!”  
  
“Why don’t you ask him? Maybe he has some other problem.”  
  
“I tried… but he keeps running away from me…”  
  
Yabu frowns. “Maybe… just maybe… you did something that makes him angry?”  
  
Takaki sighs. “That’s the problem. I don’t know. I don’t think I did anything. Well, he is not really fond of the _butai_ since the offer came but we talked about it.”  
  
For the first time Yabu is witnessing Takaki behaving this way. The mighty Takaki looks so drained and uncertain. It is very rare to see Takaki becomes edgy like this.  
  
“They don’t have affair, I can assure you that.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?”  
  
“Because,” Yabu leans forward. “He is learning from Hika.”  
  
Takaki is confused. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Put away your anger. Go home, look at Kei’s hands. That is the reason he is avoiding you. One thing for sure, Kei loves you so much Yuya.”  
  
Takaki throws a long breath. “I hope you are right.”  
  
\-----------  
  
Stepping into his apartment unit, Takaki prepares himself for any possibilities. Inoo is his soulmate. Takaki doesn’t want to lose Inoo. For the first time in his life he feels this scared of being left alone.  
  
“Kei…”  
  
The living room is empty. But there is this unpleasant burnt odour coming from the kitchen. Takaki runs to the kitchen, worried that something bad might have taken place.  
  
Takaki gasps on the sight of the messy kitchen. Kitchen utensils are scattered all over the floor. The kitchen island is full of flour, sugar and eggshells. Takaki could see charred and overcooked cookie at the corner near the oven, most probably being thrown in anger- evident by the fresh black dirt mark on the kitchen wall.  
  
From another corner, gentle sobs are heard.  
  
“Kei, is that you?”  
  
On the other side of the kitchen table, Inoo is sitting on the floor with his hands cupping his face- weeping.  
  
Takaki didn’t waste any time. He kneels in front of his boyfriend and slowly takes Inoo’s hand from covering the boy’s face.  
  
“I’m sorry Yuya, I’m useless….” cries Inoo. “I can’t do anything. I’m terrible…” he continues to weep.  
  
Takaki brings Inoo into his arms, hugging the boy tightly. He gently strokes Inoo’s head, hoping to provide some comfort for the sad boy.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I want to make a cake for you, for your birthday…”  
  
Only then Takaki realizes the date. He is too preoccupied with his jealousy over Inoo and Hikaru’s ‘affair’- enough to forget this important date.  
  
“But I failed. No matter how many times I tried. Even Hika is mad at me…”  
  
Takaki holds Inoo’s hands, inspecting it meticulously. Yabu is right. There is a lot of small cuts and burnt scar on both of them.  
  
“Is this why you were avoiding me?” asks Takaki.  
  
Inoo nods.  
  
“Kei… You don’t have to do this… you know I don’t mind…”  
  
“But you praised Hika when he cooked for Yabu’s birthday party. You said Yabu is lucky that Hika is a great chef. I want you to praise me too…”  
  
Takaki’s heart sank. He never thought that his remarks left a scar in Inoo’s heart. Slowly he kisses Inoo’s right hand.  
  
“I’m sorry I made you felt that way Kei,” Takaki brings his boyfriend’s right hand and put it on his left cheek. “I was sincerely complementing Hika’s food, but I never intended for you to change. I love you… This is Inoo Kei that I love. I don’t want anything else…” he later kisses Inoo’s right palm.  
  
“I’ll do anything for you to like me, even a bit more. I don’t want to lose you-umphh!”  
  
Inoo’s words was cut by a sudden kiss on his lips.  
  
“I am more afraid to lose you,” says Takaki the moment he breaks the kiss. “I thought you had affair with someone else, that you are avoiding me. It scares me…”  
  
“I wouldn’t! I slept in the other room because I don’t want you to see my hands like this… You said you love my fingers the most… but now they are scarred and ugly…”  
  
Takaki pulls Inoo towards him and kisses Inoo’s lips again, with more passion this time.  
  
“I love your heart the most.”  
  
“Yuya…”  
  
Inoo wraps his hands around Takaki’s neck and shamelessly continue kissing Takaki’s lips. Seems like Takaki is not the only one missing this intimacy. Takaki returns the kisses, sucking on Inoo’s lips even harder. Takaki’s tongue play definitely turns Inoo’s on, making him climbs onto Takaki’s lap and rub their crotch together.  
  
“I miss you…” Takaki whispers.  
  
“Do me Yuya… I want you…”  
  
Takaki stands up and pulls Inoo to stand with him. They make their way to the bedroom as they hungrily taste each other’s mouth. Takaki’s hands are now busy unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt and taking off Inoo’s pants. He misses Inoo’s body so much. The way Inoo let out his soft moans every time Takaki softly scratches Inoo’s back turns him on even more.  
  
Takaki licks the right side of Inoo’s neck. “I love you,” he erotically whispers before kissing Inoo’s neck.  
  
“Ahh…Unnnhhnnnhh…” noises come out from Inoo’s mouth as a respond to Takaki’s action. Inoo loves this. He loves it when Takaki dominates him like this. He loves it when Takaki holds him with all his strength.   
  
“Yu…ya…” Inoo craves for more.  
  
Takaki goes down further. He sucks on Inoo’s budding right nipple while his left hand is busy rubbing the left one. Inoo moans louder when Takaki playfully bites his nipple.  
  
“Can we play… rough…” Inoo request.  
  
“As you wish…” Takaki smirks. He suddenly pushes Inoo to kneel in front of him.  
  
“You know what to do…”  
  
Inoo gladly recieve his order. Using his teeth, he unzips Takaki’s jeans and unbuttons it, before pulling everything down. Takaki’s manhood sprung out, all hard and engorge. Inoo kisses the tip and later put the whole length into his mouth, wetting it generously. The image of having this big shaft inside him makes him even more horny.  
  
“Ah… you know what I like… umphh… good Kei…” Takaki plays with Inoo’s hair as the boy nurse his little buddy. “Faster…” Takaki pushes Inoo’s head and pull him again in a faster rhythm. Inoo obeys his man, gagging now and then when Takaki’s tip touches his throat. The precum is already leaking from both of them. The 2 weeks abstinence makes them impatient.  
  
Takaki sneers. He pulls Inoo up and later pushes him onto the bed, eyeing the boy with lustful eyes. Inoo’s length too has gotten stiff and looks so inviting.  
  
“Show me what you want next…”  
  
Inoo naughtily smile, and later spread his legs- revealing his puckered entrance. Inoo seductively licks his left fingers and start massaging around his entrance.  
  
“Inside… please…ah…” he says as he pushes his left index finger in. One finger is definitely not enough for the horny Inoo. Not long after, the middle fingers follow.  
  
“Do me Yuya…” says Inoo as he keeps scissoring his own hole. Now and then he pushes a bit deeper, preparing himself for Takaki’s long member that he misses so much.  
  
Takaki did not hold back anymore. He kneels at the edge of the bed and starts licking Inoo’s entrance. Even so often Takaki’s long tongue also joins Inoo’s fingers, providing extra lubricant for what is about to come. At the same time Takaki’s left hand is attending Inoo’s member, using the precum to ease him stroking Inoo’s member up and down.  
  
All of the events give so much pleasure to Inoo. Takaki pulls Inoo’s fingers out from the boy’s hole. He spread Inoo’e leg even further and rest them on his shoulder. His huge length is visible to Inoo’s eyes, making the horny boy beams in excitement.  
  
“Inside… I want you inside…” Inoo begs.  
  
“How do you want it serve?” Takaki teases, rubbing his tips at Inoo's hungry entrance.  
  
“Rough…”  
  
“As you wish…”  
  
“Ahhhhhh!!!!” Inoo screams as Takaki pushes his entire length inside him in one go. He could feel Takaki’s hard member expanding his hole. There is this mix feelings of satisfaction in the midst of the pain.  
  
But Inoo wants more.  
  
“I’ll give you pleasure,” Takaki begins to move in and out. He initially does it slowly, and upon seeing Inoo getting accustomed to his size he picks up his pace. Takaki goes faster and faster each second. With each slams Inoo let out seductive moans that drive Takaki insane. He continues experimenting his angle to get the boy’s sweet spot.  
  
“Ummpphhh… so good!!!” Inoo screams the moment Takaki hits it. Knowing his target, Takaki takes out his whole length then slams back in even harder and faster. The pleasure is building in Inoo's mind and body. Everytime Takaki hits his sweet spot he becomes closer and closer to his release. Inoo pumps himself with his right hand, matching himself with Takaki’s rhythm. He can feel Takaki getting bigger and bigger inside him.  
  
“Yuya… I’m… cuming… soon…”  
  
“Then let’s cum together,” Takaki increases his pace. More moans come from both of them.  
  
“Umppphhhh!!!!!” Inoo is first to ejaculate. Not long after, he could feel warmth inside him. Takaki too, reaches his climax and releases his seeds.  
  
The bed is now messy and sticky from both of their cum.  
  
“Stay,” Inoo requests when Takaki was about to take out his member. “I want you in me. Stay inside me…”  
  
Takaki smiles. He gently put Inoo’s legs on the bed. Still on top, he bends forward and licks the white liquid on Inoo’s stomach, then later trails up to the boy’s lips.  
  
Inoo accepted Takaki’s kiss lustfully. They snog for a while before Inoo brings Takaki’s head to rest on his chest.  
  
“You know Kei, you are the best present I ever had in my entire life… nothing can beat this present,” Takaki kisses Inoo’s neck. “Don’t ever push yourself to do something like that again, okay?”  
  
“I’m sorry I make you worry.”  
  
“And never sleep elsewhere.”  
  
“Were you lonely?”  
  
“Lonely and cold,” Takaki hugs Inoo tightly.  
  
Inoo lovingly strokes Takaki’s head that is resting on his chest. “Happy birthday Yuya,” he wishes. “Sweet dreams…”  
  
Takaki suddenly gets up. He takes Inoo’s hand and pins them at each side of Inoo’s head.  
  
“Who says I am done?” Takaki smirks and licks his lower lips. “You have 2 weeks ‘debt’ to pay me.”  
  
  
  
~the end 


End file.
